Eden
'''Eden '''is a girl that George met in "Entering Eden", and George takes interest in her, only to find out that Eden is a surrogate mother for Noah and Jill. George and Eden start dating. Noah then takes it upon himself to be overprotective of Eden by bossing George around, even creating a contract that states George cannot get intimate with Eden to protect his unborn child Eden is carrying. Eden is played by Alicia Silverstone. Season One "Entering Eden" George is walking around at what looks like a fruit and vegetable fair held in Chatswin. He goes to the apple stand, and ironically there he meets Eden, tempting George to as well take a free sample of apple. So, after this, George politely invites Eden for coffee, though she doesn't drink coffee because of chemicals and pesticides. So, instead, they go get organic smoothies, which George obliges to in an effort to impress Eden. After one sip, George's throat closes and he starts to lose breath. Eden is with George at the hospital apologizing for pushing him into trying that smoothie. Their trip to the hospital apparently is their "first date". They exchange numbers and even share a kiss. That night, Noah tells George the news - him and Jill are expecting. So, Noah invites George to dinner to celebrate and Eden is invited by George to come along. Eden comes into the resturant for George. But Eden is also there for Noah and Jill - it turns out that Eden is carrying a child for Noah and Jill. The next day Eden is meditating in her apartment and Noah and Jill stop by for a visit to talk about the previous night. Noah, apparently, did not handle it well. Though, Eden assures them that there is not much happening between her and George. A few days later, at the same spot George and Eden met, she is having another conversation with the produce salesman. George approaches her again and she ignores him, walking away. She says she understands his decisions because the situation is awkward for George. He apologizes for being narrow-minded and she forgives him and the two hook arms and walk around once again. "Hear No Evil" Eden is at lunch with Noah and Jill and Noah is again nagging Eden about the tiniest things, for example the pepper she puts on her salad, but he stands incorrect when she reminds him pepper is an antioxidant. He begins to argue, saying the baby won't like it, but again she is right saying if the baby didn't like the pepper she would be the first to know. Jill gives Noah the evil eyes for arguing. Later, Eden and George take a walk back to his house and George says his is anxious for Eden and Tessa to meet eachother. Eden allows George to feel her baby kick, then she asks if he would like to again and he yells out "Baby bones!" She notices that he tries to pull away at every gesture, and he makes up a lie so he doesn't have to tell Eden about Noah's contract. When they get home, Eden tries to introduce herself to Tessa, though Tessa is busy ranting on the phone with a customer. When Tessa finishes her phone call, she introduces herself to Eden, flashing her fancy business card from Dallas. Tessa barely talks to Eden, right away saying goodbye so she can go back to her series of business calls. Eden gets close to George and tries to kiss him on the lips, though he pulls away and kisses Eden on the forehead. Eden goes to the Werner's, followed by Sheila who insisted to hold Eden's produce for her. Then, Noah seats Eden down and weirdly enough, Noah tries to teach Eden's fetus Mandarin. Eden says she would rather have a foot massage then teach her unborn child Chinese. Noah suddenly changes the date of the ultrasound once Eden says her and George are taking Tessa to the Felini festival. So, George instead takes Tessa to Eden's ultrasound for moral support. Eden tells George on the phone that every time Eden mentions George, Noah has a panick attack, and right then Noah yells in the background "Is that George!?" At the ultrasound, Noah and George fight over who spreads the gel on Eden's baby belly. So, instead the doctor rubs it to prevent the arguing. Then, Eden asks the doctor about the advantages of maintaining a healthy sex life while pregnant. This gets Noah fired up. The doctor actually says that it would be healthy, but Noah's at it again when the doctor says sex would be a little roller coaster ride for the baby. Noah yells "I don't want my baby on a roller coaster!" Noah mentions the contract and Eden gets upset about it, now knowing why she and George couldn't get intimate. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters